wills and ways
by kokorodragon
Summary: the digimon frontier gang all go into a conest in which they have to live in an old apartment for a month! And what's worst, the're locked inside, with only a shipment load of food to survive on. Will they be able to survive each other for a month?
1. the mails

**wills and ways **

kokoro: my first digimon fic!! woot woot. 

s: the digimon frontier gang all go into a conest in which they have to live in an old apartment for a month! And what's worst, the're locked inside, with only a shipment load of food to survive on. Will they be able to survive each other for a month? 

c: uhm.. probably a kouichiXizumiXkouji triangle 

'thoughts and _italics_' 

"talk" 

======= 

Kouji Minamoto went out for his daily walk. It always helped him relax his mind when he was in a bad mood. Yes, he really was in a bad mood today. Someone thought it would be funny if they took his bandana and put pink marker marks on it. Hoo boy, it took a long time just to get one out. Kouji spent his wonderful morning just rinsing, washing, and drying his bandana. 

Kouji walked over to his mailbox and looked through the mail. 

_'junk, junk, junk, wait..what the heck? Oh, that's Kouichi's. Let's see, mail, junk, junk..'_Kouji thought and he continued this for a while until his eyes met with a blue envelope. Kouji looked and there was two of them, one for him, and one for Kouichi. He opened his and read it out loud. 

He read, "Come now and join our wonderful survival game. If you wish to join, come to the address on the bottom of the letter. By they way, clothes will be provided, please don't bring anything besides you and what you have on. The winner will get..." Kouji's voice trailed off as he read the final print. "I guess I can use the time alone." Kouji put the mail on top of the mail box for Kouichi to look over and went to the nearest bus station. 

--Kouichi--- 

Kouichi looked out from his room and saw Kouji cleaning his bandana for the millionenth time. 

"God he loves that thing.." Kouichi sweatdropped. He went back into his room trying to finish his homework. Though it was kind of hard because Kouji would use the water and soap every now and then. 

"Two'x' times eleven equals sixty divided by seventeen..." Kouichi said out loud. 

Scrub scrub. 

Kouichi looked behind him to see Kouji cleaning his bandana again. He turned around back to his homework. "So, this is an open sentence...now to..." 

Scrub, splash, rub. 

"To..simplify it..." 

Scrub, splash, rub rub rub. 

Kouichi threw his hands in frustration and looked away. Homework could wait. Kouichi got up and went to go torture Kouji. He looked only to find an empty bucket and a damp towel. Kouichi went outside just to find Kouji reading something out of a blue envelope. 

"I guess I could use the time alone." He heard Kouji say. 

Kouichi smirked, he was going to torture Kouji, just you wait. Just when Kouji left Kouichi went to the mailbox to find that he got a letter too. 

Kouichi skimmed the letter and his eyes caught one thing, the prize. "Oh crap!" Kouichi yelled. He dropped all the mail and went to follow Kouji. Noone was getting the prize except for him. 

--Takuya--- 

Takuya woke up really early and went out to play some soccer. He repeatedly started to kick the ball back and forth, back and forth until his legs got so sore he could barely walk. He laid his back on the cool grass and breathed in the morning mist that had gathered. It was good to be alive. Kouichi patted his goggles and grinned he had a good feeling. Too bad his legs were so sore. 

Takuya's ears said to him that the mailman was nearby. 

"Hey Takuya." The mailman greeted, leaning over Takuya's body. 

Takuya gave a huge smile and said a really weak "hey". The Mailman shook his head and went through the mail. "Looks like there's one for you." 

"Really?" Takuya asked. It was rare that he ever got mail. Since there was a certain thing called internet involved he didn't think anyone would actually mail to him. Takuya reached out and grabbed the blue envelope, still on his back. He gave the mailman a salute and weakly opened the letter. 

It wasn't too long after the letter that Takuya's legs magically recovered and was headed toward the train station. 

--junpei--- 

Junpei got up, and the first thing he did was go over to the kitchen and look for chocolate. Yes, that boy eats a healthy breakfast. He dug threw the refriderator and found a chocolate pudding. Better than nothing. After his breakfast, Junpei went to the phone to see if Izumi would want to go with him...somewhere. He'll think of something. 

Ring. Ring Ring. Ring. "Hey! This is Izumi!" 

"Hey Izumi!!! I was windering if-" Junpei was cut off with the continueing of the message. 

"I'm not here right now! Please leave a message!!!" 

Junpei, depressed, put the phone down and walked outside in silence. His head hung low and he walked to the mailbox. A blue letter caught his eye. Thinking it was Izumi, he tore off the opeing and read it. Unfortunately, it wasn't from Izumi, but that didn't change the results. 

"This..this is oppurtunity!!!!" Junpei yelled and he ran to the train station near his house. Yelling things like, "Booya!!!" 

--Tomoki--- 

Little Tomoki walked outside to play with his bike. He thought about going around the block for a while, then coming back. Tomoki rode pass dozens of houses, blue ones, white ones, borwn ones, pink ones, wait...pink? Oh well, anything could happen. Tomoki looked at his watch and saw that he had time left to make one more stop, ice cream. Tomoki grinned and peddled really hard on his bike to the ice cream shop. 

After getting his favorite, Tomoki decided to ride home. All was good, all was unusually peaceful. Tomoki put his bike into the garage and looked at the blue letter that was left on the counter after his mom had taken in the mail. Reading it, Tomoki was a little worried, but went anyways, after writing a note to his mom and gave her his cell phone number(A/N: aren't his parents so trustful?? And wow, someone actually TOLD their parents where they were going XD and that kid has a cell phone? Even I don't have one T_T). 

--Izumi--- 

(A/N: kukukukukuku, I'm going to have fun with this one...) 

Izumi woke up a little late and tried desprately to turn off her alarm. She then went to the shower and put on her usual wear. Happily Izumi jumped down the stairs and skidded to a halt. Food. Izumi looked into the refriderator to find only little things and things that she wasn't allowed to cook. Izumi did a deep sigh and decided it was only good to go out to eat. What should she eat though? 

"Let's see, ramen? No, I had that yesterday...Takoyaki? Do they even serve those near me? I could use some of those though.." Izumi started to daydream about what she could eat that her stomach started to growl at her. 

"Oh well! I'll just have some left over from last night!!" Izumi decided and went to fix her breakfist. 

After two minute of heating up the food. Izumi drank her Miso soup and exhaled deeply. Things are going so well. Until of course the doorbell rang. 

"Yes?" Izumi answered? She looked down and found a blue letter next to her feet. You could probably guess what happened next.. 

--at the house--- 

Kouji casually walked to the manor, cobwebs here, cobwebs there. The house Kouji gazed upon was pretty old. In fact it wasn't even a manor, it looked like a really old hotel that was probably abandoned for who knows why. Kouji looked slihtly closer. Was that a shadow that just moved. 

Kouji leaned forward, little by little by... 

"BOO!!!" 

Kouji alomost screamed and whacked the thing that grabbed him. He opened his eyes to find Kouichi with a bump on his head. 

"You freak!! You scared me!!" Kouji yelled and whacked his older twin again. 

"Hey! I'm the victim here..." Kouchi said, and started to rub his bump. 

Kouji glared and walked away from the hotel a little, eyeing Kouichi, who only eyed back. 

"Wow, looks like I have competition." Takuya said and patted Kouji on the back. "How's like bu-DEE?" 

"Shut up!" Kouji yelled. He wanted quiet, and look what he was stuck with. 

"Geez, someone's in a bad mood." Takuya grinned. "Hey, Kouichi." 

"Hey." Kouichi answered and gave a slight wave. 

"Oh well, at least I won't have to worry about not knowing anyone." Takuya said. 

"Oh wow, me niether." Jubpei said. 

"You too?!" Takuya asked. 

Kouji groaned, he did not like the looks of this. 

"Well, I guess we can all relax though, it's summer and summer school doesn't really count." Kouichi said. 

"Your in summer school?" A voice asked. 

Everyone looked behind them and Tomoki stood there waving. 

"Hey Tomoki, yeah I do, mom wanted me to do it." Kouichi complained. "I would've finished my homework is _someome_ wasn't making a racket!" 

"My badana had pink marks on it! What was I suppose to do?!" Kouji contered thne he smirked, "Plus, guess whose boxers I found in bathroom today?" 

"You shut up!! I was just changing in there when I just forgot them!!" Kouichi yelled. 

"Boxers?" Takuya sneered. 

"Do tell." Jumpei laughed. Tomoki was trying his best to hold it in. 

"You know, the white ones with the little red designs on the..." Kouji taunted and dodged in time for Kouichi's "death attack". 

"They had red stripes in them right?" Asked Izumi who suddenly appeared out of no where. Kouji and Kouichi froze. 

"H-How'd you know?" Kouji asked. 

"Oh! They were on discount at this one store, you know, when I went window shopping." Izumi giggled. 

"Izumi chaaan!!" Junpei yelled and had little hearts in his eyes. 

"Stripes huh?" Takuya asked. 

"SILENCE." Came a really loud voice. 

A man in a brown suit arrived and all six kids froze. 

"Now, as you know, your going to live in this abandoned apartment for a month, don't worry, there's enough food in there to survive you a life time. Okay, as some of you have noticed on the way here. The place is miles from civilization. Don't worry, we have a crew about a two hour walk from here. So, I hope you enjoy your stay. Oh, noone backs outnow. If you do, you will be dropped out and will be deserted until the game ends." The guy smiled and left. "We have already contacted your parents, so no worry." 

All the kids looked at each other. It's as if they ansered every one of their questions. Tomoki ran inside the house and walked back. "Guys?" 

"WHat?" Izumi asked. 

"..there's only three rooms..." 

====== 

**kokoro: srry if the pplz if the digimon ppl are ooc. ^___^ read and review!!! **


	2. the rooms

**wills and ways **

koko chan: yup, i'm continueing this fic whether you pplz lioke it or not!! bwhahahaahha 

neways, srry if you didn't want like, the rooms to be like you really wanted. but i did ti this way for the humor for it all XD oh, and this WILL be a kouichiXizumiXkouji triangle ^_~ 

btw, this fic is dedicated to nyk0h, whose been a digi otaku for who knoes how long. XD lubya nyk0h 

don't own digimon, go figure. 

======= 

"What?!?!" The other five kids yelled. 

Tomoki had to cover his ears because almost all of them had yelled into his ears. "Yeah! So what now?!" 

Everyone was pretty much silent for a hile after that, until Kouji finally spoke up. "I know, we have straws right? Six of them. Then, on the lower half, is a number, either 1,2,or 3. When you pick a straw, the person that has the same number as you is your "bunk mate"." 

"No way! I should be with Izumi chan!!" Junpei yelled, but he held back his words under Izumi's piecring glare. 

"Seems fair." Takuya put simply, and he reached out his hand to grab a straw. 

**takuya's pov**

I don't care who I get as long it's not Izumi. I like her and all, but a guy's room should be a guy's room. ^____^ 

**junpie's POV**

I want to get Izumi, I want to get Izumi,I want to get Izumi, I want to get Izumi I want to get... ^0^ 

**Tomoki's pov**

Hmm, that's straw looks nice, but on the other hand I don't really care who I get. ^-^ 

**kouji's pov**

dammit!!! All I wanted was peace and solitude..and look what get!! Oh well, Myabe a good person to bunk mate is....eh... -.- 

**kouichi's pov**

Heh. I for one, would really like to get Kouji, then I could make his life a living hell!!! (A/N: ooc, and evil..I like it! non yaoi fic btw...) 

**Izumi's pov**

OOoOoOoooOOo, hm, I would like someone clean for one, I guess Tomoki would be good. He's just so kawaii!! n.n (A/N: kid kawaii) 

**third person'd pov**

All of the kids drew their straws and soon the results were made. 

"I got number one!!! I am number one!!! Izumi chan?? Do you have-" JUnperi was about to ask. 

"No Junpei, I got number two!!!" Izumi yelled happily. "WHo has number two?" 

"I do." Kouichi said and he pulled out his straw._'Damn, I wanted to make Kouji's life a living hell..'_

"..and I have number one..go figure." Kouji mumbled. 

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Junpei yelled. "It's bad enough I didn't get Izumi, but now I have poker face as my roomate???" 

Kouji started to take up defense and countered back calmly, "Do see me happy?" 

"Well, that just leaves you and me buh-dee!!!" Takuya said and patted little Tomoki's head. 

"Well, at least my roomate's clean!! Oh, but don't leave your boxers in the bathroom." Izumi winked over to Kouichi. "COme on Tomoki! I'll race you!!" SHe grabbed the little kid's hand and started to run into the old building. 

"Well, at least someone's happy." Kouji stated. 

"Boxers.." After saying that. Takuya and Junpei fell into laughter. Kouji started smile tauntingly at his brother, who only glared back. 

"Come on then." Kouji said and followed Izumi to the house. 

Everyone stared in the house at awe. It was huge. There was cob webs here and there, but it wasn't a total mess. There was a counter that was probably used to check in, a huge kitchen in the back, and a stairway that curved to the second floor. Almost everything was made out of wood, either that or the metal would be somewhat rusted. 

"Eeeeeew, this place is gross!" Izumi said. She rubbed her finger against the rail and gave a digusted look as she looked at the amount of dust on it. 

"With a little cleaning, we could probably make this place look new." Tomoki said. 

"Yeah, I think that might be a good idea." Takuya agreed. Everyonelse just mumbled a "Sure" or "whatever". 

"Oh!! Izumi! Get the room next to mine!!" Junpei yelled from upstairs. 

"I'm in room two, I kind of don't have a choice." Izumi sweatdropped, but she went anyways. 

"I might as well go too, just in case." Kouichi said. 

"I'm going to check out my room too." Kouji said. He walked up the stairs to follow Kouichi. 

Takuya turned to Tomoki, but found nothing there. 

"Takuya!! Help!!!" 

Takuya panicked and darted to the kitchen. "Tomoki?!" 

Tomoki was sitting on the floor and pointed to something. His arm was shaking. His eyes had fear. 

"W-what is it?" Takuya knew this had to be asked. 

"T-There's a- a spider!!!" Tomoki yelled. 

Takuya sweatdropped and got a old newspaper. "Geez..." 

--kouji--- 

"I claim this bed...mine!!" Junpei yelled and he jumped on the soft bed. 

"Stop it, you'll break it." Kouji said casually. He looked around the room. The main theme of the room was red. Very..red. 

"It looks like a girl's room." Junpei said and he sprung up and walked to the closet. "Woah, it's like they knew we ere coming!" Junpei exclaimed, and he pulled out some clothes. Kouji walked to look also, he was right. There were colors like yellow, blue, black. All were in the theme colors of Kouji and Junpei. 

"Oddly, it's like they do..." Kouji examined. "What's this?" Kouji asked and he picked up a black mini skirt. 

"Looks like they prepared the room for either girl or guy." Junpei shurgged. 

Kouji and Junpei thought they heard voices through the walls. It sounded like Izumi yelling. 

"Let's go listen at the door, we'll hear better!" Junpei said and he ran out. 

Kouji sighed, but..he did want to know what was going on. 

He and Junpei both locked their ears to the side of the door and listened. 

here's what they heard: 

"Kya!! Stop it Kouichi! Stop it!!" 

"..." 

THUMP THUMP THUMP. 

"Stop it!!!" 

"Oh come on Izumi! Give me a break!!" 

THUMP THUMP THUMP. 

"Just stop it!!" 

"Do you want to try!?" 

"No!! Just stop it!!!" 

By now Junpei was pratically crying waterfalls and Kouji was left wideeyed. Then they heard a scream. Junpei and Kouji immediately opened the door. 

Izumi was on the bed, standing up. Kouichi was on the floor, with a shoe. 

"Explanation?" Kouji asked. 

Kouichi and Izumi both looked at each other and then pratically yelled. 

"You see, we were just checking the room.." Izumi began. 

"And this huge rat ran in!" Kouichi stated. 

"So Kouichi started to try to hit it with his shoe!" 

"And I did!! And Izumi kept telling me to "Stop it"!!" 

"It as the rat!!" 

"And she kept yelling!!" 

"Because you kept missing!!!" 

"I asked you to try it!!!" 

"Ewww!! That's gross though!! With all the blood, guts and all..." 

Kouji and Junpei stared at them for a while, before Kouji started to burst out laughing(ooc...). Junpei cried his eyes out. 

"What'd you think happened?" Izumi asked innocently. 

"..the rat escaped..." Kouichi inspected. 

"Eeeeks!!" Izumi screamed and she ran out of the room. "Kouichi! You better get that rat or I'll make you sleep in the hallway!!!!" With that Izumi ran downstairs. 

"Geez, what's her problem?" Kouichi asked. 

"Well, you better find that rat." Kouji insisted. 

"Why? If I do I can always sleep on the couch or in one of your guy's room on the floor." 

"Fat chance, the couch is pathtic, you'll have a bad back." Junpei said. 

"And if we help you, Izumi would kick us out of our rooms too." Kouji said. 

"So much for friends.." Kouichi said and he walked slowly back into the room with the shoe in his hands. 

"Relax, I'll help you." Kouji said. 

"I'll go check downstairs." Junpei stated. He turned and walked in the direction of the stairs. "By the way.." Junpei turned to face Kouichi. "Pull that stunt again, your dead!!!" He then ran down the stairs. 

"What's he talking about?" Kouichi asked his little twin. Kouji smirked and whispered something in Kouichi's ear. After a moment of silence, Kouichi started to blush in a really deep shade of red. 

"What's wrong? Why're you blushing?" Kouji smirked. It was payback time. 

"Nothing you freak!" Kouichi whacked Kouji on the head. "Now help me find the rat or I'll tell everyone what happened to you on Christmas." 

"..you wouldn't..." 

Kouichi handed Kouji a broom and gave a just-try-me look. Kouji grabbed the broom and went in Kouji's and Izumi's room. Looking for the rat. Kouichi smiled postively and went to help. Kouji looked around in the lightsky blue room. He laid eyes on Kouichi, who was trying to decide which bed he should claim his. Kouji's thoughts then drifted to Izumi. 

"Why..does my stomach feel so weird?" Kouji mumbled. 

"You ask something?" Kouichi asked. 

"No." 

--takuya-- 

"Tomoki!! Be a man and whack it!!" Takuya yelled and he handed Tomoki the rolled up newspaper. It's been about five minute's already and they were playing Hot Potato with the newspaper. 

"I-I can't! I just can't!!" Tomoki whined and he threw Takuya back the newspaper. 

"Tomoki!!!" Takuya yelled and he threw back the newpaper. Which was only thrown back at him. 

"Do I really want to know?" Izumi asked as she watched them throw back the newspaper. 

"Tomoki won't kill the spider!!!" Takuya yelled and he threw back the newpaper. 

Tomoki caught it and threw it back yelling, "B-but I just can't!!!" 

"..Why don't I just kill it?" Izumi asked. 

"No!! A man must always kill the prey!" Takuya yelled. 

"..but it's just a spider..." Izumi said. 

"Fear not Izumi chan!! I'll never back down!!!!" Junpei suddenly yelled and he ran to grab the newspaper from Takuya and whacked the spider, which made a really loud "squish" noise. 

"Eeeeww..." Izumi said. 

Tomoki was on the verge of fainting and Takuya... 

"Woah!! You can see the insides!!!" Takuya yelled. 

"This is going to be a long month..." Izumi mumbled. 

**===== **

kokoro: srry for ooc ness, 

BTW, this will be a kouichiXizumiXkouji love triangle ^______^ 

...just wanted to notify that...again.... 


End file.
